Back to the Beginning
Before this, Venice Sinking. Before that, Preludes & Intrigues. After this, Runaway Circus Objective: Catch up with Sarah Sarah will be waiting for you near the escalators. Approach her to continue. Objective: Make your way to the surface Sarah will be following your lead in this part. The path forward is pretty linear, so it should not be too hard to find the way. Eventually, you will get to a point where the path ahead of you is blocked by rubble that has fallen down from the ceiling. If you remember the events of one of the first story missions in the game, Ground Zero, this should be familiar to you. As you go down the escalators ahead, you should see a filth infected human stuck under the locked gate. After a few seconds, Sarah will tell you to attack it. You discover that you are unable to deal damage to it because of its AEGIS shield. Sarah will then move to engage the enemy and take down its shield so you can kill it. After that, Sarah will forcibly open the gate with her powers. The room you are about to enter will have more AEGIS shielded enemies attacking you. After that, Sarah will forcibly open the gate with her powers. The room you are about to enter will have more AEGIS shielded enemies attacking you. Sarah will continue to take down the AEGIS shields on the ambushing enemies. Once their shields are down, you can kill them. If your health is dropping, try using impairs to buy yourself some precious time. There will be a few waves before you and Sarah can continue through the metro station. Once all enemies have been dealt with, meet up with Sarah by the entrance to the train at the other side of this corridor. She will open the train doors. Once you get through the train wagon and step outside on the other side, Sarah will begin to feel unwell and become passive. You have to attack the Filth Hulk in the vicinity to proceed. The Filth hulk has two AEGIS shield types; psychic and demonic. Objective: Try to survive while Sarah recovers Sarah will be unable to help you for around 15 seconds. You should not stay in direct combat with the Filth Hulk meanwhile. Run around and avoid its attacks. You can also use impairs to temporarily disable the Filth Hulk, buying you some time. Objective: Defeat the Filthy Hulk After the timer has expired, Sarah will regain her senses and proceed to help you. It will take some time for her to take down both shields, so move around strategically, avoid ground attacks and use impairs to buy yourself time. Objective: Make your way to the surface Once the Filth Hulk has been defeated, you and Sarah can continue moving through the metro station. You will approach a very dark area, however, Sarah will deploy flares. There will be a few more waves of AEGIS shielded filth infected enemies here as well. Again, keep a distance from them until Sarah has depleted their AEGIS shields. Once all waves have been countered, move to the other side of the room by the escalators to continue moving towards the surface. Objective: Push Back the Filth Eventually, you will get to the last room in the metro station before reaching the Tokyo surface. There will be a couple of waves of enemies here as well. Objective: Defeat the manifested Filth However, two stronger forms of filth enemies will spawn. They will use a lot of fast ground attacks and hit for a decent amount of damage. Chances are high that you could die here. If you die, you will respawn just outside the room. Run back in and continue fighting them. Once they are dead, Sarah will tell you that she cannot leave the station. After that, she takes off and your new goal is to exit the metro station. Objective: Travel to Kaidan Go up the escalators and interact with the gate to travel to Kaidan, Tokyo. Category:Tokyo Category:Tokyo missions Category:Update 1.9